


Thanks

by Bambitae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag sorry lol, mention of alchohal consumption, mild violence, well the violence is like REALLY small and it doesn't last long tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambitae/pseuds/Bambitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sanha goes to a night club with his friends and comes across a problem which somehow leads to a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

During the past few hours Sanha had cursed himself multiple times for agreeing on what he thought would have been a great idea to spend the night, but really was one of the most awkward and anxiety inducing mess he had ever participated in.

"C'mon, it'll be fine. I got us fake ID's and we're celebrating Minhyuk's birthday so why not try going to the club downtown?" Myungjun's words rang inside his head once more. 

At first he was stoked and excited to go but those eccentric feelings were quickly shattered as he felt uncomfortable being crowded near hot and sweaty bodies, along with the blaring electronic music and bright neon lights. Plus the scent of alcohol clung tightly to the atmosphere which made Sanha gagged upon first contact the scent made with his nose. Even breathing through his mouth couldn't stop his urge to vomit.

At the very least, Dongmin was the much more responsible one. Unlike Minhyuk, Moonbin or Myungjun he didn't bother consuming any alcohol or dance on the dance floor. He just sat near the bar with Sanha to keep him company while making sure no one got hurt and everyone was okay. 

"Sanha, you okay?" Dongmin asked, inching a bit closer to Sanha so he could rub his back comfortingly, "We can leave if you don't want to be here anymore."  
Sanha pursed his lips as he stared at the ice cubes floating around in his cup of water, "No, it's okay. I'm fine, really." 

In reality he honestly wasn't 100% fine with this situation. Although his friends were still having the time of their lives so he didn't want to spoil that for them. They'll all probably pass out soon anyway, leaving Dongmin responsible for carrying them back home and giving Sanha an exit ticket out of this wretched place.

Dongmin frowned, "Your expression says otherwise. Look-"  
Right before Dongmin could continue Moonbin had came rushing out of the crowd of people.  
"Dongmin! Sanha! I need help! Myungjun and Minhyuk are teaming up against me in a dance battle and I need a partner!" Moonbin exclaimed with a childish pout.  
Dongmin scowled, "No, I'm not going in there, neither will Sanha. Go off and dance as a one man army."  
"Please?" Moonbin whined as he clung onto Dongmin's arm. 

Dongmin eventually caved in as his several attempts to shake the infamous "dog-cat" off.  
"Sanha, don't go anywhere, okay? I'll be right back, you're not off the hook yet," Dongmin said before leaving with Moonbin to the dance floor. 

Sanha would have been lying if he said he wasn't freaking out at all. With Dongmin around with him tolerating this place was much more easier but now he was alone. His hands wrapped tightly around his untouched glass of water, his eyes nervously flickered around the room for any sign of Dongmin's return so he could feel that sense of security again.

"Hey there, well aren't you just a cutie?" A voice groggily commented. Sanha turned his head to face a plump man stumble his way over the seat next to his. Sanha cringed as the man reeked of alcohol, he clearly was drunk.  
"Uhhm...Thanks..." Sanha replied, although it sounded a bit more like a question. The man slyly grinned, sending a chill down Sanha's spine, "Anyway, what's a pretty boy like you hanging around in a dump like this?" 

Sanha wasn't quite sure if he could trust this man, while it's true that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover but everything in his body screamed for him to get away. There was something very unsettling with this stranger, that was without a doubt. Yet it felt like his limbs had turned into stone and he could no longer move them.

"Reasons..." Sanha answered as he turned his attention back to his cup of water.  
He suddenly felt a strong and painful grip on his chin before his head was yanked back to facing the man.  
"Huh? Aren't we all friends here? Don't be like that," The man said with a low chuckle. Sanha quickly pulled off the grip away from his chin before a bruise would form.  
"Aren't you quite feisty? That's okay though, I love it," The man licked his lips before extending his hand to grab onto Sanha again. 

Sanha felt the jolts of panic rush through him, where was Dongmin and when he needed him?

Sanha watched as the hand, which was inches closer to touching him again, suddenly retreat back. He furrowed his brows in confusion before yelping at the sudden feel of an arm draping over his shoulder.  
Sanha glanced to see another man with silver-blonde hair.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" The new stranger spoke, his voice was deep and had a smooth drawl.  
"Well we were just talking, what's it to you?" The other man sputtered, clearly becoming agitated.

Sanha and the silver-blonde haired man shared glances. He gave Sanha a quick wink before facing the other man again. _Play along_.

"What's it to me? Well this is my boyfriend you're talking too," the smooth drawl in the man's voice had instantly disappeared and it turned into something more rough, "And from what I witnessed it seems you were aiming for more than just chit-chat. So if you ever would so kindly, please fuck off."

And with that, Sanha watched as other man let out a frustrated grunt before leaving. Who would have guessed his bark was bigger than his bite.

Sanha let out a relieved sigh, his head dropping downwards.  
"Looks like your friends are here," he heard his 'saviour' say before patting Sanha's back softly, "Guess I'll be going." 

And with that he was gone.

"Sanha! Are you okay?!" Dongmin shouted with worry as he rushed over to Sanha.  
"Who was that?" Minhyuk added in.  
Sanha could do nothing much but shrug, "I...Actually don't know."  
"Did he do anything to you?" Dongmin asked as he scanned Sanha's body for any injuries. Sanha shook his head, "No, although I'm really exhausted. Can we go? I'll explain tomorrow." 

\--

"Ohh...So that's what happened," Myungjun muttered as he leaned back against his chair.  
"I shouldn't have left you alone like that...T-this is all my fault," Dongmin said, his eyes were clouded with what seemed like a mixture or sadness and anger. Sanha placed a reassuring hand on Dongmin's arm, "Don't blame it on yourself, it's not your fault Hyung."  
"Alright, never again are we going to that club," Moonbin announced sternly.  
"Well actually," Sanha hesitantly began, "I wanted to go back. I still haven't thanked my glorious 'saviour' yet."  
"I could come with you," Minhyuk offered. Sanha pondered about it for a bit before nodding in agreement.

\--

It didn't go quite as how Sanha had planned it to be. They waited near the bar, which was a good place to scout the whole room from, for what seemed like hours before eventually giving up.  
"Maybe he's just not here today," Minhyuk sighed as they both walked out of the club. Sanha mirrored the tired sigh, "Yeah..."

As they walked down the quite street home, well it wasn't that quiet since they're laughter filled chatter filled in that gap, Sanha came to an abrupt stop. His eyes narrowed to a man walking on the other side of the street with a white grocery bag in his hand, his hair familiar silver-blonde stuck out of his hoodie quite a bit.  
"What's up?" Minhyuk asked as he noticed Sanha stopping to stare.  
"That's him, that's the guy," Sanha exclaimed as he pointed at the man he laid his eyes on. He quickly turned back to Minhyuk, "I'll be right back!" 

He began running across the street after Minhyuk gave him the positive double thumbs up.  
"Uhm...Excuse me!" Sanha called out to the man after making his way over to him. The man's attention adverted from the ground to Sanha. Sanha felt another chill run through his spine however it was nothing like the other time, this for whatever reason felt more eccentric.  
"Uhh...Uhm...Do you remember me from the other night?..." Sanha nervously asked. The man hummed in thought before erupting into a smile, "Ohh! Yeah, you're the one who was harassed by that drunk dude. You doing alright?"  
"Y-Yeah...I just wanted to say t-thanks..." Sanha stuttered, he felt his cheeks fluster rosily.  
"Aish, you're gonna make me blush. It was nothing, really. The name's Jinwoo by the way," Jinwoo muttered rather bashfully.

Sanha couldn't stop staring at him, he didn't notice this before since there wasn't really a chance to properly study him but he had to admit that Jinwoo was very...cute? Like, his smile was seriously endearing? The way his eyes curved into two crescents and his dimples could alone make Sanha's heart skip a beat. Jinwoo probably shined brighter than a full moon in a clear night sky-- _Ack! What are you thinking?! That's really cheesy_!

Sanha bot his lip as he quickly got rid of that thought. 

He then turned his attention to the white grocery bag Jinwoo carried, inspecting the contents to find that it was filled with Ramyun cups.  
"You seem to like eating Ramyun," Sanha stated as he pointed to the bag of Ramyun. Jinwoo chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...Well that's called the college life."  
"Hmm...Why dont I invite you over to my place? I could cook something up maybe, anything edible and I promise not to burn down the house," Sanha offered, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Jinwoo let out a giggle which left Sanha utterly star-struck. It would have been an understatement to say that he was just slightly crushing on Jinwoo. Perhaps falling head over heels work much better.

"Pft, what's with all of this? Are you asking me out or something?" Jinwoo asked jokingly.  
"Well...If you wouldn't mind..."  
Sanha mumbled before he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. He felt his face heating up as he mentally cursed himself for not processing the words in his mind before letting it slip through his mouth. He took a small glance at Jinwoo's face and it was for sure that he was staring right back at him with wide eyed. 

"Ah! S-sorry I didn't mean to say that..." Sanha muttered shamefully.  
"No, don't be. I...Uhm...I actually wouldn't mind," Jinwoo admitted shyly. 

Sanha felt something burst in his chest, it felt like a swarm of butterflies had gathered and went wild. 

Sanha resisted from jumping up with joy. A bright smile arose on his face, "Alright, let's go then!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! （＾ω＾） oh and sorry if it wasn't bad...I mean I had a plan on how the story was suppose to flow but in the end I just changed it up a bit last minute so it resulted in a wonky and rushed type of ending I suppose. I was also gonna add some fluff in the end but I decided just to write a Drabble dedicated to SanJin fluff later on.


End file.
